Apologies
by peachy626
Summary: Elizabeth feels bad for her PDA on Sheppard's return to Atlantis after almost nuking himself in The Siege 3. She goes to apologise but will Sheppard agree its something to apologise for?


Disclaimer: Don't own anything no matter how much I reeeeeealy wish I did!

Rating: M/Adult

Beta: Not got one so any mistakes are mine – sorry!

Feedback: yes please! This is only my second story and it's nice to know if I'm doing it right!

Setting: After The Siege Part 3 (Season 2 Ep 1) but before the return to Earth and Sheppard's promotion to Colonel

Spoilers: Possibly very vague ones for The Siege Parts 1-3

**Apologies**

"It's been one helluva day" was the thought circulating the brain of Major John Sheppard as he swiped his palm over the door control crystals outside his quarters. As he removed his sidearm and flak vest ("which really should have been returned to the armoury, crap") he pondered the fact that really it just felt like the longest day known to man since he hadn't slept during any of the three loooooooong days which now merged together in his head.

He balanced against the wall and removed his boots, wincing as he realised all the running and chasing of Wraiths and stuff had left him with blisters the size of Kentucky on his heels. Padding across the floor in his socks his thoughts shifted to the very long, very hot shower he was about to position himself under for the duration….

Halfway into his tiny bathroom he heard the door chirp, announcing somebody's arrival. John was more than a little bit tempted to ignore the 'bell' and hide out until whoever thought it was fair to call on him NOW left him alone to fall into a coma. He tilted his head side to side silently weighing that nice yet completely unrealistic thought up. "Damn" he muttered under his breath. Sighing quietly he did an about turn and padded back towards his 'front door'. As he passed his wardrobe space John momentarily narrowed his eyes at his offending boots, really hoping against hope whoever was outside didn't need him to actually _go_ anywhere or _do_ anything.

Stifling a yawn he waved at the control panel and the door obligingly hissed open. He was met by a view of the top of Elizabeth Weir's brunette head. She was looking at the floor for some reason John couldn't fathom but hastily looked up and met his eyes when she realised that he'd finally answered. She offered a brief tired smile as John stepped aside to let her pass him into his room.

"Quite a day, huh?" she said with a slightly quirked eyebrow. She had drifted to stand by his window but looked at him over her shoulder as she spoke. She returned her gaze to the ocean outside, which seemed calmer today that it had for the previous two weeks while they had all anxiously awaited the arrival of the Wraith. Maybe it was relieved the fight was over too. As John watched the back of her curly head his eyes caught a slight shimmer outside the glass, reminding him that for the first time since the city had risen from the bottom of the ocean that they were protected by the giant invisible domed shield. His shoulders relaxed almost involuntarily as he realised that right now, in this moment they were all ok, pretty much safe and mostly whole.

"Y'know, I was just thinking that. I feel like I could sleep for a week" he responded as he joined her by the window. He was stood close enough to her to smell her fruity shampoo and wondered illogically how she smelt so good after 72 hours of quite literally sweating it out. Every time she took a breath the sleeve of her red shirt brushed the top of his own arm and oddly his skin buzzed slightly. John looked sideways at her waiting for her to say something. Elizabeth visiting was always nice but right now, feeling as exhausted and drained as he did, he was wondering what had brought her to his door when really they should both, by all laws of nature, be almost comatose. As he rolled his neck and shoulders it seemed to nudge Elizabeth from her thoughts. She turned to him slightly, misjudging how close they were to one another and her breast accidentally brushed against the top of his arm. John flinched at the jolt of electricity that thundered straight from his arm to his brain to his groin and met her eyes. She smiled again ("apparently ignoring _that"_) and looked down at her feet before once again meeting his gaze and speaking.

"John, I just wanted to.. uh.. I came here really to um .. I thought I should apologise" she finished and looked down at her feet again.

Still trying to work out what had happened before when she'd accidentally brushed him John almost missed what she'd said and at first didn't respond. His silence prompted her to look at him and he was snapped from his thoughts when her green eyes met his with a slight frown.

"Apologise for what Elizabeth?" he answered with real confusion in his voice. His mind was racing, trying to work out what she was repenting for. "It couldn't be the whole sending him off to his death to blow up the hive ship in a nuked up jumper right? Afterall it had been _his_ idea and she had tried to stop him at first… No right, so it had to be something else". Still drawing a blank he realised she was staring at him, quite bemused by his head on one side routine as he pondered what she meant.

A slight smile graced her lips as she answered "In the 'gate room when you were beamed down into the city the first time. I shouldn't have er… well I mean I didn't respond the way I should have. I shouldn't have welcomed you home with a.. er .. um hug. I was just relieved and I'd thought you were dead, then you thought I was and err well I just…ok". She babbled, then again with the feet.

John looked at her staring at the floor and remembered the feel of her as she pressed herself against him in _that_ hug. It had been awkward and probably pretty painful for her what with his P90 in the way and all and he hadn't responded quite right cos he'd been in such shock at her open display of affection. Very un-Elizabeth. But her arms around his neck had felt pretty real and pretty nice actually. Her hair had been soft on his stubbled cheek and her breathing rapid. As she stretched to hold him her thighs had brushed his own and being quite a tall woman her crotch had been just about level with his own - which had _also_ felt pretty good if he was honest. When she'd pulled away and she'd looked at him as if she could see into his soul with those eyes of hers he had been uncharacteristically shy and embarrassed, not least because his body was responding in a way it definitely shouldn't.

The rest of the day's activities of Wraith killing and all that had kind of blocked the memory of the embrace from his mind but now, with her only a few inches away, looking distinctly cute with a slight blush colouring her cheeks the full rush of feelings came at him all at once.

Frowning he looked at her and murmured "Hey its ok, we all need a hug sometimes right? Especially when you've just nearly martyred yourself and everything" He smiled his best flyboy grin at her then and she met his eyes, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Briefly she put her palm on his chest and whispered "Thanks" before turning and leaving through the sliding doors.

His chest burned where her palm had lain.

**OooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooO**

The water was a little too hot and pounded incessantly on his incredibly sore muscles but John didn't care. His mind was, however, on overdrive wondering how his chest could still be burning in that one spot where she'd touched him only minutes before.

"What the hell _was_ that? What is goin' on here?"

His body wasn't really listening and he was more than a little dismayed at the fact he was being betrayed by his own manhood as his erection bounced against his stomach while his brain replayed the sensations of her pressed full length against him in the middle of the 'gate room. Quite without permission his mind conjured an image of her in the shower stall with him, wet and slippery from the water and soap. Small nipples pointy and pebbled where his hairy chest rubbed hers as they tangled in a hot kiss. Groaning quietly he braced himself against the shower stall with his left hand whilst his right touched himself the way all men know how to do and before he knew it his body shook with his own orgasm and his semen shot into the spray of the shower.

Even as he came down from the sensations her face and body were in his head (and elsewhere if he was honest). During his time on Atlantis there had been times when he'd needed release and there was a wealth of porn available amongst his troops on the base, they _were_ soldiers after all. He'd never actually thought about a real person on base when he was doing it… it would be _way_ too weird. Well ok, except maybe the cute little brunette Captain on Atlantis Team 8 but ….

And _NEVER_ Elizabeth. God, she was his friend, his direct superior, the leader of the expedition. I mean, yeah sure she was pretty, and hot too in that 'I'm in charge' kinda way but it was just one of those things he'd never considered because it just. wasn't. allowed.

Pulling on sweats and a t shirt he flopped onto his bed. Expecting sleep to claim him immediately he was bemused and a little annoyed to find himself tossing and turning and actually having to _try_ to sleep. His feet flexed and moved about restlessly and his hands didn't seem comfy on his belly or behind his head or anywhere else for that matter. Huffing quietly he decided a run would clear his head and finish off his tired muscles. Then he'd _definitely_ be able to sleep. Pulling on his sneakers he left his quarters and headed for his route on the East Pier.

**OooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooO**

"What the hell am I doin' here?" His feet and head had guided him quite without his active participation to the door to Elizabeth's quarters. Now he was overthinking the whole damn thing and trying desperately to make himself run along back to his own room to deal with whatever the hell was suddenly wrong with him but it wasn't working. He saw his hand rise to ring the bell but felt like he was dreaming it. He shifted anxiously from one foot to the other as he waited for the hiss of the doors. "She's probably asleep you idiot, and you'll have woken her. Stupid, stupid, stupid" he berated himself.

The tiny sound of the crystals on the other side of the mechanism activating pricked his soldier's ears and as he comprehended the fact someone was answering the door he realised suddenly that Elizabeth was in front of him. She didn't look sleepy, though she was in night clothes and a momentary peek behind her showed mussed sheets. He was aware his mouth had opened at the sight of her slightly flushed face and nightwear. Somewhere in the back of his addled brain he was thinking that he'd never seen her in pyjamas before but that the sapphire blue satin pants and white tank top were _just great_ on her. He was willing himself to say something to her and thinking what an idiot he was to not have anything ready to say when she smiled and said "John?" in that cute way she does with her head on one side and her eyebrow quirked….

She looked at him then as if for the first time and saw his darkened eyes, the tense shape of his muscles under his shirt. He moved towards her slowly and she stepped back as he approached, keeping the same distance between them. As he cleared the doorway sensor his thoughts directed it to close and lock, his eyes never left Elizabeth's face. All at once he moved a step quicker and closed the gap between them. He was only inches from her when he circled her waist with one of his strong arms and pulled her flush against him. His other hand was gently tracing her arm with his fingertips and she shivered as goosebumps were left in its wake. Her hands had both come to rest splayed on his chest and her eyes had darkened to match his own.

"John, what…." She breathed out as his fingers found her hip and pulled her even closer. She felt a certain part of his anatomy hard against the base of her belly and never finished the question as his head lowered to hers. She'd expected an onslaught of a kiss judging from the fire in his eyes but the slight brush of his lips on hers seemed like a question, taking her quite by surprise. She answered with a flick of her tongue on his lips, seeking entrance to his mouth. He groaned and opened to let her in, their mouths now engaged in a ferocious duel. Her hands moved upwards and found the messy black hair at the back of his head and she fisted it almost roughly. He responded with a low growl and a nip to her lips. His hands were moving far less gently now and he palmed her butt, lifting her to her tiptoes to press against his hot erection. She whimpered at the change in position and scratched across his shoulder blades. Breaking their kiss Elizabeth threw her head back and John moved his lips to her throat, nipping along to her collar bone. He was leaving marks but didn't care and when she keened out his name he almost lost it right there and then.

Hoisting her further, her feet left the floor and locked themselves around his waist. Walking a few metres to the nearest wall John pressed Elizabeth into it and himself harder. The thin satin of her pyjama bottoms was rapidly becoming moist with her heated arousal and the way she was positioned was rubbing her core against him quite wonderfully. She rolled her hips once or twice and was rewarded with a growl deep in John's chest. For Elizabeth the sensations were too much as his manhood poked at her clit through her pyjamas and she came quite without any warning convulsively in John's arms. Unaware she was close to anything like an orgasm he looked at her flushed face, scrunched up eyes and beautiful pink mouth opened in a silent, panting 'O'.

When she opened her eyes she looked shy and afraid of his reaction. Silencing her thoughts with his lips he kissed her hard and slow, licking the insides of her mouth until he could feel her starting to thrum again. Pulling her lips away she whispered hotly into his ear to put her down. She released her legs from his waist and she slid gracefully onto her toes. His hands had fisted in her tank top as she lowered herself from him and he pulled it up and over her head in one swift motion. He smiled when she didn't even move to cover herself, instead offering a quirked brow, she moved her fingers to the hem of his own shirt and deftly got it over his head. Lifting it the rest of the way off himself he was momentarily distracted as she traced her nails down his chest and taut stomach muscles, her mouth found his nipples and nipped and flicked at them until he was panting. He was itching to touch her own bared, heaving breasts, to cover them with his palms and squeeze the brown nipples. But all thought of that left his mind when she slowly sank to her knees and tugged his waistband lower as she went. Her dark gaze never left his as she licked her lips and dragged his sweats to his ankles. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead he lifted his feet as instructed so she could remove his sneakers, socks and sweats. Her eyes didn't leave his until he was stood before her naked. Then her gaze swept his battle honed physique; taking in the scars and wounds - some more recent than others, and watching the ripple of his muscles under his skin as he tensed, waiting for her to show him what she wanted.

Licking her lips again her gaze lowered to the part of his anatomy which had got them into this trouble in the first place. His erection was large and danced against John's body. She trailed her nails gently along his hip bones and to his thighs, tracing the curve of his pelvis. He moaned as her fingers ghosted over his penis.

"'Lizabeth you don't have to .. ahhh oh goddddddd don't _stop_ doing that". He wanted to be a gent, really he did. She didn't have to do _that_ but when her lips slowly drew him in and started to move up and down his shaft he lost all reasonable thought and instead tangled his fingers in her hair, urging her with his groans to never, ever _stop_ doing _that_.

As she sucked and licked him her hands trailed up and down his thighs, occasionally grazing his balls and the small spot of skin behind them which made him whisper and tug her hair. She felt him tense and knew he was close. She slowly pulled her mouth away as John was pulling her to her feet, babbling urgently into her neck and kissing her hotly on her breasts. As he splayed his hands across her ribcage and mauled her breasts almost roughly in ardour she reached onto her tiptoes, brushing his achingly hot cock and whispered into his ear "I want you inside me right now" He groaned and pushed her pyjama bottoms to her feet where they pooled like the ocean lapping outside the window. John rubbed her now naked sex against himself again and moaned her name. Smiling slyly she added hotly into his ear "Now, Major Sheppard".

And that was all it took to push him over the edge. Lifting her against him again he all but threw them both down on the large rug on the floor at the bottom of her bed. Trapping her underneath him he braced himself on his strong muscular arms with one hand either side of her head. Elizabeth moaned as John's erection rubbed her extremely hotly against her wet folds. Bending his head to kiss her deeply he nudged her legs slightly further apart and just as she started gasping his name he reared back his hips and entered her in one fluid motion. They both stilled, eyes locking, almost in shock at the way they felt together. Elizabeth's hands scratched down his spine and landed on his ass, holding him into her tighter than he thought possible. When at last he started to move in and out of her he lost eye contact as his eyes rolled back into his head. She was panting in his ear and begging him to do it faster and deeper. She lifted her legs to lock around his butt and the change in angle slid him in deeper on his next stroke. His pubic bone was rubbing Elizabeth's clitoris and as she bit into his shoulder he thrust harder in shock and a little pain. Then all at once she was rippling and clenching around him as she came again, his already overheated shaft couldn't take any more torture and with one final deep roar from his chest he came inside her, her name on his lips.

Lowering himself down gently onto her sweaty body he breathed heavily, trying to regain some sort of normal heart rhythm. He could hear blood rushing in his ears and Elizabeth's racing heart where his head lay, just above her left breast. Still inside of her he could feel her insides flexing and he smiled into her glistening body, the gentle squeezing pleasuring him even as he softened.

Elizabeth sighed and moved her hands to his infernally messy hair, her fingernails tracing patterns on his scalp and he moaned quietly as he relaxed. Rolling to one side he finally met her eyes, a little fearfully, but smiled when he saw the glow dancing there. She smiled back and when he lowered his mouth to hers she opened her lips willingly to let him inside. He trailed his fingers down his chest, between the valley of her breasts and across her taut tummy, smiling in their kiss when her muscles shivered under his touch.

Pulling away he reached blindly behind him and pulled at a throw on the bottom of the bed that his subconscious had apparently noticed a lifetime ago, before he'd kissed the one person he definitely, really, absolutely should not have. Covering them both he propped himself up on one elbow and traced the angles of Elizabeth's face, he smiled as she tangled her legs with his under the cashmere of the blanket and said with his best sincere voice,

"Now _I'm_ sorry". Moving her head to one side she looked briefly worried before he continued "That was completely inappropriate of me, _Doctor_….." Before he could continue his smile was removed from his face by her mouth as she rolled him onto his back and positioned herself on top of him. Her feminine curves meeting his male hardness in all the right places she was straddling him. She moved slightly, eliciting a sharp hitch of his breathing and a glazed look in his eyes.

Smiling mischievously up at her with his best flyboy grin he let her lower her head to his shoulder to kiss her earlier bite and whispered into her ear "don't suppose you feel like a shower do ya?"…


End file.
